


Hunter X Hunter REQUESTS (TEMPORARILY CLOSED)

by DownhillsDowner



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillsDowner/pseuds/DownhillsDowner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellooooo! If you like Hunter X Hunter and you want there to be MORE fanfiction for your OTP or other ship from this amazing series, then check this out perhaps...? All ships welcomed. ALL.  I don't own any of the characters btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will write at the beginning of each story if there's anything to warn you about

Welcome! I hope you've found what you've been looking for! This, as said before, is a Hunter X Hunter fanfiction requests. It's simple, but you do need an account to comment below. There is a small form that you need to fill out or I wont write your story.

Pairing:

Timeset:

Prompt:

Main points that you would like to see:

Au (optional):

 

Now, I'll explain each of these parts.

Pairing- This is obviously required and is simply the characters you want to be shipped in the story.

Timeset- Is required and can be vague or detailed. Example: During the 4th phase

Prompt: This is also required. Simply you have to give a prompt so that I know what to write for you pairing.

Main points you would like to see- This is optional but recommended. This is if you want something(s) specific to happen in the story, like the characters having a tender moment, a kiss. Just please be specific.

Au (optional)- Like it says, its optional. But if you want a certain Au then go ahead, most Au's I'll accept but just know I might not write yours.

Annnnnd there you go, simple as that. Please write your request in some neat way, an example:

 

Pairing: Killua X Gon

Timeset: When they're 15ish, after everything's happened basically.

Prompt: After they get back together, Gon and Killua decide to rent an apartment together. Flustered Killua tries to convey his feelings and oblivious Gon of course doesn't see it.

Main points that you would like to see: Killua and Gon kiss >:3 and hand holding

Au: None.

Thank you and have fun~! I take crack ships as well, nothing NSFW but there can be PG13 romantic stuff.


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Lexi~ She was the first one to make a request and I had a lot of fun writing this. I apologize if there are any mistakes, I tried my best. Hope you enjoy!!!

Goodbye  
Written for Lexi

 

The moon was high in the dark sky, providing little light for Kurapika’s room. But, it was enough to move around comfortably without bumping into anything. Kurapika didn’t want to turn on any lights just because of the risk that someone would check in on him. He wanted some privacy on this quiet lonely night.   
A quiet sigh left his parted lips after he finished packing, mostly a few disguises filling the black carrier bag. He turned to look out the window, admiring the quietness and thanking it. ‘I don’t need this to be any harder than it already is…’ He thought, running a hand through his hair. He jumped when someone started suddenly pounding on his door, urging to be let in.   
Kurapika felt goose bumps litter his skin and immediately searched for any nen belonging to one of the phantom troupe members. Realizing that he wasn’t in a life or death situation and that there wasn’t a troupe member behind his door he stomped up to it, knowing exactly who it was. He unlocked the door and swung it open, glaring at the tall individual in front of him. “Leorio!” He whisper yelled. Leorio put one hand on his hip, the other carrying his suitcase as usual.   
“KURAPI-“ He was cut off with a sharp jab to the stomach. He bent over, clutching his gut as the frustrated Kurta grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, letting go to shut the door behind him. He spun around on his heels, glaring at the doctor-to-be and crossing his arms over his chest. Leorio turned around, glaring back down.   
“What was that for?!” He yelled, rubbing his tummy. Kurapika huffed before letting out a small cough. “.. Do you know what time it is?” He rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes in frustration. Leorio blushed a little. “Of course I do…”  
“What are you even doing up this late? People are trying to sleep.”  
“I was going to ask you the same thing, you just got over that fever.”   
“… I’m just getting ready.” Kurapika muttered tiredly, brushing his bangs out of his face. Leorio frowned and sat his suitcase aside. “I came to check up on you, if you must know.” He scratched the back of his head, growing a little embarrassed. “Well thank you, but as you can see I’m fine so please leave. I need to finish packing.” Kurapika moved to start pushing his taller friend out the door. Leorio grabbed Kurapika’s wrist tightly, but not enough to hurt. “I want to help you, then.” He blushed a little, quickly letting go and clearing his throat, straightening his tie. “S-so you don’t stress your body too much more…” He mumbled, trying to explain himself. Kurapika let go. “Don’t bother, I’m almost done anyways.”   
He stepped aside, gesturing towards the door. “Don’t bother with me, just go get some more sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” Leorio frowned. “Just… Let me stay for a bit… I got this knowing feeling in the back of my head that you’re not okay and…” He trailed off. ‘I’m so worried.’ He finished in his head, putting on a cocky look as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
“So I’m staying.” He summed up. Kurapika frowned slightly with a tired sigh. “… Alright… Just try not to talk my ears off…” He moved back to his travel bag, silently adding a few small things. Leorio watched silently for a few minutes before walking over to Kurapika and leaning against the wall behind him. Not really knowing how to start a conversation Leorio stayed quiet for a while. Then again, he could never not talk for long…   
“You know… You really should call more often. It’s nice, even if it’s just a quick word.” He said like a mother getting onto her child right before they went off to college. Kurapika glanced back at him before continuing. “I’ll see what I can do.” He said half-heartedly. Leorio’s eyebrow twitched. “You little… You’ll see? What’s the harm in making a phone call? Just so that your friends know that you’re alive!” He grinded his teeth together. Kurapika groaned softly. “Leorio… I’ll be fine, you need to stop worrying.” He started to get irritated.   
“Well maybe if you would stop doing worrisome things… And get a checkup too while you’re at it, you look horrible.” Leorio huffed, walking up to Kurapika from behind. The blonde male turned around, quirking a brow. “Oh, so I can’t take care of myself? Am I too sickly?” He spit back, eyes slowly merging gray and scarlet. “Well maybe if you would keep that temper in check-“  
“So my temper is my problem?!”  
“Yeah! It is!!” Leorio leaned down, pressing his forehead to Kurapika’s aggressively as he bared his teeth. “Well maybe if a dimwit like you wouldn’t press all my buttons...!”   
“MAYBE IF YOU WOULD TAKE A SECOND TO LOOK AROUND AND REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN REVENGE-“  
“It’s my decision, Leorio!” He let out a frustrated sound, shoving Leorio’s chest. “Stop wasting your life like this!!!” Leorio screamed at him, eyebrows furrowed down as he glared more, pushing his forehead to Kurapika’s even harder. Kurapika pushed back, his fists clench tightly.   
“IDIOT”  
“FOOL”  
“SELFISH”  
“IGNORANT”  
“SLOW MINDE-“ Kurapika was cut off when the words couldn’t come out of his mouth. His eyes went wide, his body tensing up. He stared in front of him, meeting Leorio’s closed eyes and concentrated eyebrows. His lips were firmly pressed to his own, his hands gently gripping his shoulders.   
After a few more seconds Leorio pulled away and let go, looking down at his feet with regret and shame written all over his face. “I love you.” Leorio admitted, his fists balled up by his sides. Kurapika stood there silently, stunned.   
Leorio looked up a little, admiring the way the moonlight casted soft highlights on Kurapika’s face. A soft sigh left his lips, the bottom one almost quivering as his heart cried out in pain.   
“I’ll leave now… Try to get some sleep…” He muttered, rubbing his face before turning to leave. ‘Stupid, stupid, stupid…’ He scolded himself. Kurapika reached out quickly and grabbed the cuff of Leorio’s sleeve, pulling on it. “Don’t. Please.” He lowered his head, giving a small cough. Leorio looked back at him hopefully, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. “Kurapika…” He breathed out. “So… do you..?” He asked carefully, quirking a brow. Kurapika look up a little, a small blush on his face as he tugged once more. “It wasn’t like I had a choice… but yes, for a little while now.” He confessed.   
A large grin quickly manifested itself onto Leorio’s face, he leaned down and picked the flustered Kurta up, spinning him around before placing a long, sweet, and tender kiss to his pale lips. Kurapika tensed up and set his hands on the other’s shoulders, closing his eyes and sighing softly. He kissed back but soon found himself with his feet planted on the ground. He looked up to see Leorio’s blushing face. “I-I’m sorry, I just…” He sighed and smiled. “Got really happy.” He finished, sniffling before pulling the weakened Kurta to his chest in a warm and tight embrace.   
Kurapika smiled softly before hugging back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kurapika gave a small yawn, turning his head to cover his mouth with his hand.   
Leorio let go and stood up to his full height. “I think you should get some sleep now…” Leorio offered quietly, a soft smile still tugging at his lips.   
Kurapika nodded. “Alright… Thank you…” He reluctantly let go and turned around, zipping up the bag and setting it down on the floor.   
He crawled into bed, his tired eyes already half-lidded as he pulled the sheets over him. Leorio smiled more before sighing and walking towards the door once again. “Wait, Leorio.” Kurapika called out, reaching towards the other. Leorio paused and looked back at him with a questioning expression. “Please… Stay the night with me.” He asked. Leorio blushed a little. “A-are… you sure? I thought you wanted to be alone…”  
“Just this once.”   
He tried to convince him, his droopy eyes struggling to stay open. Leorio relaxed a little and walked over to the bed, taking off his shoes, socks, and blazer. He laid down next to Kurapika, sliding under the sheets and pulling them over him. Kurapika turned and grabbed Leorio’s hand, settling it over his waist as he leaned into his chest, making the taller spoon him. Leorio was fine with that though. He got comfortable and kissed the top of Kurapika’s head before closing his eyes, a pang of loneliness hitting his heart.  
‘Tomorrow you’ll be gone… And we won’t see each other for who knows how long… So, until then…’

 

“Goodbye.”


	3. Take Some Time To Smell The Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neferpitou spares Kite's life, instead of taking it, and joins him to stop the other Chimera Ants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the request from boxocats! It's only the first chapter, there will be a few more. I'm sorry for the late post, but I hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 1:

 

How? Everything had been going according to plan, Gon and Killua taking out two Chimera Ants and Kite able to wipe out a crowd of them. It just didn’t make sense, they were so close, so close to the base and to the queen. If only they had been a little faster, maybe things could have been different. The dark night didn’t help the hunters, making it even harder and more intimidating. However, they were all confident in their abilities. They were going to win.

 

Kite felt it like a crashing wave against a sandy beach. His chest tightened, lungs struggling to breath for a second. His eyes widened as he ushered Gon and Killua to leave, the two questioning him and starting to scare. Adrenaline pumped, dancing with the fear to create a strong intoxicating mix. The strong presence pushed harder. Suddenly a gust of wind nearly knocked Gon and Killua back as Kite jumped in front of them, waving his hand out to cover them. In what felt like quicker than a second a detached arm flew into the air, making the boys’ eyes go wide in disbelief and fear. 

 

Gon lost his breath, reality hitting them like a brick to the face propelled by Hisoka’s bungee gum. Kite landed, his shoulder gushing out a dark sanguine fluid that stained the surrounding grass. 

 

The attacker landed easily on all four, turning her head to stare at Gon and Killua who felt their strength drain, their true place in the food chain showing its caliginous colors. Gon screamed, anger and fear providing a boost of power. He screamed for the pain they had caused Kite, screamed for not being stronger, screamed out of pure fear. A bright orange and yellow blanketed his body as he prepared to fight. 

 

Killua ended it quickly, striking him on the back of the head and knocking him out. He pulled Gon up onto his shoulder as Kite told him to run, the predator already gaining her stance to attack again. Killua darted for it, as quickly as possible while holding onto Gon for dear life.  
Kite and the Chimera Ant stared at each other as he conjured his weapon, making his spin and landing on three. With a few snide remarks, it turned into a bat. Kite tsked. “Hm… Bad roll…” He muttered distastefully. Neferpitou gave a short and malice-filled chuckle. “Is It now..?” She dashed forward, hands to the side and fingers stiffened, the claws ready to pierce through anything. Kite ducked, swinging the bat upwards and landing a blow on Neferpitou’s jaw. She swung with the momentum, landing gracefully once more. She slowly turned to look at him, surprised he could keep up with her speed. “You’re fun.” She remarked before launching off once again, aiming for Kite’s head. He raised the bat just in time, blocking the attack and saving his own life. 

 

She smirked, gripping the end of the bat and flipping over him, landing behind the long white-haired male. She kicked her leg out, tripping him and making the hunter fall to the ground. 

 

Kite quickly tried to push himself up, but was met with long nails barely an inch away from his right eye. He glared up at the Chimera Ant, gripping the bat tighter. Neferpitou grinned, figuring that she had already won. She reared her hand back, staring into Kite’s eyes as she plunged her nails forward, aiming for his neck.  
She could already taste the blood, see his eyes go wide before the life slowly drained out of them. His reactions weren’t quick enough, he could only barely flinch before the sharp nails were only a few inches away from his neck. ‘The skin will tear, and more red blood will fly’ she thought crookedly. 

 

The second her fingernail started to dig into Kite’s throat she paused, the breath suddenly getting knocked out of her. It felt like something was squeezing her lungs, making her throat burn as her brain struggled to find oxygen.  
Her lips parted in a silent gasp, her wide eyes matching Kite’s. Adrenaline pumped, telling her to run as she stared into her own reflection in Kite’s iris.  
All of her instincts told her to run, to move, to get out of the way. 

 

But she didn’t, just as Kite hadn’t. Eventually her senses dulled down, her breathing a little shaky. 

 

Her heart, however, hadn’t stopped its consistent pounding, making her worry her chest would burst open, or she would puke the beating muscle.  
Kite swallowed the lump in his throat, staring back. His fingers were shaking, his eyes searching for a reason in her’s but widening once he slowly realized that the Chimera Ant itself had no clue what was happening. It was as if death had knocked on both their doors. Neferpitou felt a familiar sense crawl up her spine, making her hands sweaty. ‘It couldn’t be.’ She thought, a dark night much like this one looming in the deepest part of her memories. ‘The others… They’ve seen things like this… It was…’ A sudden stab through the chest made her gasp for air, her mind reeling. 

 

Her brain figured out that it wasn’t real, simply a memory. ‘Their death. As a human.’ She gasped once more, however, as a very real bat smacked her across the face, sending her flying to the side.  
She didn’t fight it, tumbling onto the ground unlike her previous landings. Kite stood up shakily, trying to shake off the near-death experience. He reaffirmed his grip on his weapon, watching the Ant as it laid on the ground motionlessly. He slowly and cautiously approached it, knowing that the blow he had dealt wasn’t fatal. As he grew closer he could hear panicked breathing, noticing the side of the creature rising and falling at a fast rate. 

 

‘Could a Chimera Ant… Have asthma…?’ He tried to find reasoning. ‘It’s possible, considering they have human DNA… But even then…’ He was only a few feet away from Neferpitou, watching how her eyes were still wide but unfocused.  
Her fingers twitched, her knees slowly moving up a bit as she balled up. Kite quirked a brow, the terrifying monster looking like someone who was having an- “Anxiety attack???” Kite questioned out loud, resisting the urge to kneel down and help. He glanced around nervously. ‘Is this a trap?’ He wondered, knowing that with their intelligence it was a possibility. He aimed his bat before cautiously crouching down next to the shaking Ant.  
It was going to be hard, keeping up both his defenses and examining the body. “Hello, can you understand me?” He asked, trying to establish communication. Neferpitou twitched a few more times, able to glance at him a little. Small sounds of struggle left her pale lips. “No no… I understand, you can’t talk. Don’t force yourself to.” He tried to calm her down. 

 

She glanced at the bat, then Kite, then the bat again, her body giving a few more shakes and shivers. ‘Of course… Holding a bat to its head isn’t going to calm it down…’ He sighed, slowly setting the bat down. “Look, I’m not going to hurt you. For now, at least, I promise.” He gave a small nod which Neferpitou hesitantly gave back.  
“I’m going to move you. Try not to freak out.” He said softly, leaning down to maneuver his left arm underneath her armpit and around her back. 

 

Her body slowly shifted with him, her mouth landing near his neck and making his pulse jump. He paused before slowly edging on towards a nearby tree, propping her up against it. “Try to relax, don’t ball up.” He suggested, carefully uncurling her. She made no opposition, her eyes still filled with fear. Kite hesitantly put his palm under her chin, tilting it up. “Deep and slow breathes. Come on, deep and slow.” He instructed, watching her carefully as she seemed more human than monster.  
She took in a large breath, letting it out shakily and gasping for air again. 

 

“No, that’s not it, you can do it.” Kite tried to reassure it, trying to put on a friendly expression. 

 

Neferpitou tried a few more times, eventually getting the hang of it. “It’ll be over soon, I promise.” Kite whispered, his bat making a few side remarks about how he was definitely going to die now. He tilted its head a little further up and to the side, making them lock eyes.  
His breath caught in his throat. 

 

‘What am I doing?’ The question rang through his head but he pushed it away as far back into the depths of denial. His own breathing started to pick up as the large yellow and red eyes continued staring, barely blinking. Eventually, they both calmed down, only an awkwardness lingering in the air like a bad taste on Kite’s tongue. He hesitantly removed his hand from the Ant’s chin, letting it slowly fall to his side. 

 

Neferpitou’s lips were parted, silent puffs of air leaving her. She looked as in disbelief, her gaze falling to Kite’s shoulder, the blood staining the ripped sleeve. Kite slowly grabbed his bat, gradually standing up as not to alarm the Ant, whose eyes followed his every movement. Just as he started to turn away something grabbed the bottom of his shirt. His heart leaped in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I really hope you liked it! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, and I tried to keep the characters in check at all times.


	4. Take Some Time To Smell The Roses Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long to get out! I might have to post shorter chapters and make this more than I intended to (chapter count wise at least). So if you want more on a somewhat regular basis that's what I'll have to do. But regardless enjoy!

Neferpitou tugged gently, and when he looked back it was in a crouching position. He swallowed the lump in his throat.   
The Ant slowly stood, her eyes shining from the light reflecting off the moon. “Your arm…” She spoke, looking at his shoulder again. “I need to fix it.” She slowly stood, making Kite take a step backwards in an attempt to put space between them. Kite stared frightfully, regretting bringing the Ant out of their previous state. “You don’t want your arm back?” She asked, tilting her head quizzically, seemingly recovering from the panic attack rather quickly.   
Kite took a quiet breath and nodded. “Yes.” He replied simply.   
Neferpitou nodded. “It’s best if you’re sitting down, so make yourself comfortable.” It said, walking over to where it thought the arm was. Kite watched for a few seconds before sitting himself down where the Ant used to, leaning his back against the trunk of the tree. He looked up at the night sky, stars peering down at him.   
They winked and twinkled, making Kite wonder how there could be such beautiful things in the world. The sound of crunching leaves brought him out of his thoughts, directing his attention to the Ant as it walked up to him, his severed arm in one large clawed hand.   
He idly wondered if his hand was smaller than the Chimera’s. She smiled, crouching down in front of him and laying the arm down. “Just sit there and watch~” She purred then sat down, closing her eyes as she focused on her new-found ability. “If it starts to get scary, just close your eyes.” She smiled softly. Kite scoffed softly. As if, he was a grown ma-aaaaaand what the heck is that?! Kite’s eyes widened as he stiffened up, the bark of the tree digging into his back.   
The dark form took shake, the cross on its shoulder reminding Kite of a nurse. “Doctor Blythe~” Neferpitou informed him. ‘Doctor Blythe’ reached down, placing the severed arm back against the socket before getting to work.   
Kite closed his eyes, turning his head away from the large ‘doctor’ and tensing up even more. “Need to hold my hand~?” Neferpitou chuckled softly. She reached forward blindly, gently grabbing Kite’s hand and interlacing their fingers. Kite swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes squeezing shut even further.   
He could easily die right now, and only just narrowly avoiding said death minutes before he was a little on edge. She gently rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. “It’s fine, it’s only my nen, and it can’t bite.”   
She peeked one eye open to watch Kite as he worried his lip, entire body rigid. His hand was cold and clammy against hers, she held the pale appendage a little tighter and chuckled quietly. “Is something funny?” Kite asked, intending to sound self-assured but instead sounding weak and frightened.   
Neferpitou shook her head as Kite gave a small wince when his wound was beginning to get stitched. “Nope~ just watching you.” She said honestly, tilting her head a little. Kite made a discontented sound in the back of his throat. “Is there anything wrong with that~?” She asked, still trying to soothe him by gently rubbing his bony knuckles. “Well… It is a little… Unnerving.” He admitted, hesitantly opening his eyes to stare into the Ant’s bright ones.   
He still couldn’t believe this was happening, how he wasn’t dead, but he couldn’t relax yet, he felt that the cat-like Chimera in front of him was still the enemy. “You don’t trust me, do you?” She asked, her smile faltering but Kite hadn’t caught it. He shifted slightly but tried to not interrupt the Doctor’s work. “Of course I don’t, you’re a Chimera Ant. You have all killed hundreds of people.” He frowned slightly. Neferpitou held her free hand up in defense.   
“Now, to be fair. You humans have killed hundreds of us~” She countered. Kite sighed.   
“Yes, but we did it in self-defense.” Pitou pouted, this wasn’t going how she wanted it to.   
“Well, let’s put that aside, hm? I like that idea.” She nodded, almost as if agreeing with herself. Kite frowned even more, anger starting to pick at his nerves.   
“We can’t put aside hundreds of lives.” He glared.   
“Why not?” Neferpitou asked. Kite started to squeeze her hand.   
“You just can’t, that’s inhumane! Do you not have a sense of compassion? Remorse? Do you care about any life beside your own species?” He asked, his blood pressure rising. Pitou paused for a second, gently squeezing Kite’s hand.   
“I spared you. That means I care, right? No other has spared a human. Especially one in my position.” She said, lowering her gaze to his lap. Kite pursed his lips, going silent as he relaxed against the tree. Eventually, maybe thirty minutes later, Doctor Blythe finished and retreated back into Pitou’s body.   
She sighed, letting go of Kite’s hand and stretching. “Well, there’s my gift to you. Think of it as the start of a new companionship~” She smiled and stood. “It might take a while, but eventually you’ll be able to function normally.” Kite looked up at her, slowly standing. “Thank you…” He muttered. Pitou nodded, her tail swishing back and forth.   
“You’re welcome~!” She said cheerily, turning to look back in the direction of the base. “… They might come look for me.” She said quietly, turning back to Kite. “We should get going.”   
“We?”  
“Yes,” She smiled slightly, starting to walk off in a random direction. “We.” Her word was final and she looked ahead, the forest consuming her slim form. Kite sighed, his bat disappearing from its place on the ground. He followed, slightly irritated in the fact that he felt like an Ant soldier just from following the orders of a guard. He tried to push those thoughts aside, he would most likely have plenty of time to argue later, since his new ‘acquaintance’ didn’t seem to plan on leaving.


	5. Take Some Time To Smell The Roses Ch.3

She held her hands behind her back as she walked, her tail swaying back and forth. She appeared calm, Kite noted as he followed, scowling every once in a while when the sore muscle moved and shifted as he walked.

Eventually each step became more agonizing than the last. Neferpitou hummed softly, not bothering to admire her surroundings even though they were in a beautiful forest. Kite made note of that, too. 

He panted softly, slightly worn out from the adrenaline that pulsed through his veins. Pitou paused, turning slightly and looking over her shoulder. “You’re tired?” She asked, tilting her head as curiosity pricked at her nerves. Kite paused as well, shaking his head. “I’m fine. Let’s keep going.” He said sternly, as if she was the one slowing them down. 

Pitou shrugged, “Suit yourself” she said and continued walking. 

Kite swallowed the lump in his thought, grunting softly as he pushed himself, taking one step after the other. 

Almost an hour led on, and Kite was only getting worse. He was stubborn, apparently. Neferpitou figured that most humans were. 

His breath was heavy, and he gripped his shoulder, trying to restrict movement. Pitou casted another glance back at the male, her eyes softening for some reason she didn’t know. 

He was getting a little wobbly, she noticed. The large tree roots that protruded from the ground became a hazard. 

After a few trips Pitou decided that enough was enough. She stopped walking, turned around and waited for the lanky man to catch up. Once he did, he looked at her questioningly from underneath his bangs. 

Neferpitou took the few steps difference to the male and stopped at his side. Kite glanced at her nervously, his heart beating even faster as fear crept up his throat. She bent down a little, wrapping her arm around his waist and hooking her other arm around the back of his knees. She stood up abruptly, making Kite lose his balance and fall into her hold.   
He immediately started freaking out, struggling and squirming. 

Pitou wobbled a little, firming her grip on him. “S-stop,” She started losing her balance, his long proportions already making her work harder than usual. “I-I’m going to… ah! F-fall…!” She let out a low whining meow as she tried to adjust him in her arms. Kite looked at Pitou fearfully, acting like a wild animal, all of his sensitive parts were exposed. She stumbled, falling down onto her knees with Kite still in her arms. She scraped her knees, trying to keep Kite safe from harm considering the amount of sharp rocks and broken twigs. He tried to push her arms away, but she only held on tighter. 

She took every scrape to the face, every elbow to the rips, everything that Kite did in attempts to escape. She squeezed her eyes shut, her tail flicking as a drop of water landed on the top of her head. 

Then another. And another.

Rain poured down lightly at first, but soon heavily pounding against both of their skin. 

Kite’s hair was sprawled out everywhere, wet clumps sticking to his face and bare arm where the sleeve had been ripped off. She held onto him, cradling him to her chest and hoping that he would calm down. She had no idea what she was doing. Something was tugging at her insti- no. Something was tugging at her heart. This feeling she had was stronger than instincts could ever compare to. 

Kite continued struggling, the downpour making both their clothes soaking wet and uncomfortable. She held onto him tighter, her lips parted in a soft sob. As soon as the sound hit Kite’s ears he stopped struggling, instead looking up at her with shock. Her eyes were shut tightly, small streams of tears rolling down her plump cheeks.   
Kite panted softly from exertion. 

And only now that he had calmed down and started to reason did he notice how cut up her knees were.   
She continued to sob, soft whines leaving her lips as her ears flattened against her head. Kite shifted, leaning comfortably into her chest. She sniffled, pulling him closer and lowering her head. The rain poured harder, making the dirt around them turn into mud that clung to their clothes. Kite paused, his breath catching in his throat. 

This Ant… Was crying. He reached up, gently brushing her bangs out of her face. She hiccupped, opening her eyes to stare down into Kite’s. He slowly moved his hand down to cup her cheek, gazing back into her eyes. She sniffled, her sobs quieting down. 

Kite closed his eyes, simply resting against her as he stroked her cheek. “Why…” She whimpered softly. Kite perked up a little, opening his eyes as he hummed softly to question her. “Why do I feel like this…? I don’t like it…” She whimpered, her voice shaking. Kite quirked a brow. “Feel like… What..?” He hesitantly asked, removing his hand from her face. “I feel… Things… That I’ve never felt before. My heart will beat faster, or it’ll struggle to beat at all.”


	6. Take Some Time To Smell The Roses Ch.4

Kite was stunned, not expecting an ant to feel like this. Feel at all, even. Soon enough she stopped crying, but her gaze looked dead. It sent a chill down the male’s spine. Her ears were flat against her head as she picked him up again, standing up. This time, he didn’t struggle. 

They walked (well, Pitou did) for about thirty more minutes before arriving at a nice large tree that provided good coverage. The roots were large, creating large dips between them. Neferpitou slowly crouched down, setting Kite into one of the dips before crawling over to a different one for herself. 

She curled up against the tree and tried to get comfortable as the rain continued to pour. Kite sat up a little, avoiding brushing his shoulder against anything. “We’re… Resting…?” He asked quietly. Neferpitou nodded and yawned, exhausted from all of their activities. She was emotionally exhausted too. “Yes. We will continue to travel whenever I wake up.” She said, authority laced with her order. Kite sighed softly, she was a royal guard after all, and compared to her he didn’t really amount to anything. 

So, he shifted, closing his eyes even though his heart still pounded with worry, his instincts telling him that he was a moron for sleeping right next to a dangerous predator. 

But surprisingly enough, he fell asleep rather quickly. If only Pitou had the same luck. Her heart still squeezed in her chest; she tossed and turned throughout the dark night, trying to find a suitable position. There was none. 

With an annoyed huff she sat up and scratched the back of her messy hair. The rain was just barely lightening up; cracking a few joints, she peered over at the sleeping beauty she had managed to gain even just the sliver of trust from. 

His hair was everywhere. Everywhere. How did this man ever sleep? Did he normally tie his hair back? Does he sometimes wake up to find that he was being strangled by his own white locks? 

Neferpitou pondered this. She sighed, reaching up to rub at her forehead which had been hurting recently, then leaned over the wet root just a little more. His hat was askew, the sweater mostly caked in mud, and his hands were dirty along with a few cuts and forming bruises. 

She felt something fill her guts, making them heavy. Emotions were weird. However, she had her own injuries, none severe but still there nonetheless. She bent her knee, leaned down, and started licking away. Not like she could just bathe herself in a river- there was nothing like that nearby, and even if there was she wouldn’t just leave her new companion. 

She didn’t want to wake him up, either. 

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Even if he was filthy. 

Kite shifted again, and Neferpitou started to worry that he would awaken. She paused her cleaning time, instead sitting up more and staring at the strange man. Her head cocked a little to the side. She swallowed, her throat going dry for some reason. 

With careful movements she decided to approach further, knowing that this would probably be the only chance she got to get a close up. His bangs stuck together, draping off to the side of his face, resting on his cheek. 

“So pale…” She muttered in awh, her warm breath fanning out against his cold face. He hugged himself a little, the rain making the mild temperature drop. 

Noticing that her companion seemed to be a little chilled she moved without thinking, slowly and carefully crawling over the root onto his side, and curling up in his lap. Her cheek nestled against his collarbone, her eyes drifting shut peacefully and before she knew it- she fell asleep.


	7. Comfort Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the request from A Homo World (i love their name XD) in which Kurapika is a transgender, female to male, and doesnt want Gon (his same-aged boyfriend) to find out. I had a lot of fun writing this!! Enjoy!! (sorry i suck at summarizing, you can find the actual request in the comment section of course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there are mentions of periods so if you think its yucky you might not want to read. It doesnt get too graphic but everyone has a different view of "gross"

Kurapika wanted to bash himself over the head. How could he have forgotten? He had a special calendar for it, even! Tears threatened to spill out as he gritted his teeth and pressed his palm to his slightly sweaty forehead. 

Kurapika wished it was a nightmare. 

However, a sweet voice rang out just from beyond the wooden door. “Kurapika, you okay in there?” Gon asked worriedly, but a smile still tugged at his lips as he pressed his ear to the dark brown door. Kurapika sucked in a breath before giving out a nervous laugh. 

“H-hah hah. Yes, Gon. I’m alright. Don’t worry about me, just continue packing. He tried to reassure his doting boyfriend. 

The tan teenager gave a nod to himself, calling out an ‘okay!’ before going into the living room to pack more. Kurapika sighed, at least Gon hadn’t been curious. The blonde male looked to the wall, annoyed when he could feel the sticky blood drip and fall into the water below. Periods sucked. That was his whole situation, actually. Gon and Kurapika had planned on going on a fishing trip over the weekend. 

So, Kurapika packed up and went over to Gon’s house. 

But there was one thing he didn’t take into account- he just started his period. The poor transgender had somehow forgotten to pack any pads or tampons, and was now facing the consequences. With a desperate sigh he leaned over to search through the nearby cabinet. Nothing. He shut the doors with a little more force than necessary, his temper rising. ‘Why am I so stupid?!?’ In all honesty though, he wanted to cry. This was the worst situation imaginable. 

Gon didn’t know, and Kurapika planned to keep it that way, for as long as possible at least. Of course, Gon was nice and loving, but he was gay. Strictly, gay. Kurapika knew this for a fact. So of course he was terrified that if the slightly younger had figured out him being transgender, he would break up with him. Leaving Kurapika all alone, again. Gon’s aunt wasn’t here either, and even then he still felt embarrassed. 

A sudden cramp made him grit his teeth as he realized the pain medication had worn off. This was just great. Tears started to build up along with a growl. Then came a knock, knock, knock. Kurapika’s eyes widened and he tried to muffle any sounds. 

“Um… Kura-Kura? Are you sure you’re okay? If your tummy is upset, I’m pretty sure we can find something in the medicine cabinet.” He tried to reassure his boyfriend, face contorted with worry as he pressed his ear to the door once again. Kurapika couldn’t help but let the corners of his mouth twitch up from the sincere boy. He really didn’t have a choice, did he? “Actually… Gon. I need you to do something for me.” Kurapika hesitated with each word, his stomach twisting. This is it. “Yeah, sure! Anything!” The younger beamed happily. “You do know what pads are… Right?” He asked awkwardly, covering his face. 

Gon paused for a moment. “You mean like… The pads you put on your body when you ride your bicycle and stuff?” He asked innocently. Kurapika sighed. “No, Gon. The types of pads for… Menstruation.” His voice cracked a little. 

“Ooooh. Those kinds. Yeah, I know what they are.” Gon responded. “Do you know if you… Have any?” Once again, Kurapika refrained from biting his tongue. “Mhmm! They’re in the other bathroom, why?” And there it was. That dreaded question. Why. Of course, Kurapika didn’t blame him for being at least a little curious as to why his boyfriend would be wanting one. But that didn’t make it hurt any less. 

“Gon, can you please bring me one?” He tried to dodge the question, wincing as he felt another batch of icky blood slide out. Gon gave a nod- even though his boyfriend couldn’t see it- then quickly ran off to his aunt’s bathroom, digging around for the certain item. Kurapika waited, his heart dreading every second. Eventually, the sound of boots thudding against carpet alerted the older of his arrival. “Can you just, slide it under the door..?” He asked politely, really not wanting Gon to see him like this. “Of course!” And with a bright smile, he did as he was asked, then leaned back up. 

“Is there anything else you need?” Kurapika lean forward, picking up the sealed life saver and clutching it tight. “Yes, do you have any pain killers?” If Gon couldn’t figure this out by now, Kurapika would be concerned for the boy’s obliviousness. “Hmm… We should, I’ll go check!” And once again he left in a hurry. Kurapika sighed, thankful for… Everything, really. This couldn’t have went better. Well, it could have if he wasn’t on his period. 

He tore the small package open and placed the pad in its place. He threw away the wrapper, wiped, then stood. The blonde flushed then pulled his pants up before quickly washing his hands. He paused, glancing up at the mirror and swallowing the lump in his throat. He resisted the urge to pick at his shirt, knowing what lied beneath and how annoying it was. He was starting to sweat. 

“I have to go out there… And face Gon.” The truth was about to spill over like a dam bursting. Kurapika tried not to cry. His binder felt even tighter than before, making him suck in a breath before having to let it out. Eventually Kurapika turned, opening the door and walking out. 

Gon was in the kitchen, smiling gleefully as he poured up a glass of water, a small pill resting beside the cup. Upon hearing the bathroom door open and close he looked over, the smile growing ten times the original size. “Kurapika, we have pain killers!” He announced joyously. The image of Gon being so happy because he was only just doing his beloved a simple favor made Kurapika’s heart shatter into pieces. A small smile graced his light pink lips. Kurapika approached, taking the offered glass before popping the pill in and swallowing it down with the water. 

He set the cup aside as Gon wrapped his arms around his torso, resting his forehead on Kurapika’s collar bone. It always made the older nervous when he did this. What if he felt something? This question constantly plagued Kurapika’s mind, preventing too many cuddle sessions that should have been. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Gon’s waist, pulling him a little closer and looking down with a fond gaze. Gon looked up at him happily, grinning and giggling. Of course, a sharp pain made Kurapika hiss, his face scrunching up in pain as he bent forward a bit. 

This instantly made Gon worry. “Kura-Kura! Are you ok..?” He asked, putting his hands on the other’s shoulders. “I-I… I’ll explain… Can we sit on the couch?” The slightly younger nodded, guiding him over and settling him down before sitting next to him. 

“So… What’s wrong? Every once in a while you start acting funny…” Gon pouted, concerned for his loved one. Kurapika fiddled with his fingers before looking at Gon in the eyes. 

“Gon, do you know what a transgender is?” He asked with hesitation, scanning those hazel eyes for some sort of reaction. They lit up a little in recognition. “Oh yeah! I knew this pretty young boy when I was a kid, and his mommy always said that he was actually a she, but I never listened. He liked being called he, anyways.” Gon stuck out his tongue and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed to admit he hadn’t listened to an adult. Kurapika felt his heart lighten up. 

“Gon?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m transgender.” 

Finally he spat those words out. Gon sat still, quiet and not energetic like he usually was. Kurapika held his breath, figuring that Gon was ok with trans-genders, but not with dating them. Slowly, Gon shifted, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Kurapika’s neck, pulling him down into a gentle kiss. 

The blonde responded immediately, closing his eyes and tilting his head just a little. His hands carefully placed themselves at Gon’s waist, the feeling of his lips against his own was something he could never describe. Sadly though, it ended before it had barely started and the younger leaned back, looking at Kurapika with an expression he had never seen him wear before. 

“Kurapika, you should have told me sooner. I can’t believe you’ve gone all this time hiding this… It must have been so hard…” It was. It was the hardest thing Kurapika had ever faced in life. “I love you no matter what your body is, or isn’t. You’re still Kurapika, either way.” A gentle peck came from Gon as he smiled more. Kurapika’s eyes watered a little. “I-I’m uh… On my period, Gon.” He looked away nervously, hoping that Gon wouldn’t be grossed out. He wasn’t. “So that’s why you wanted…? That makes a lot of since.” Gon nodded to himself before he suddenly jumped up and off the couch. 

“Oh, that reminds me! I bought you something!” Before Kurapika could dare ask what he bought Gon rushed off, unpacking something and bringing it back to his boyfriend. The black haired ball of energy sat down, holding the small square shaped box out. 

“I was going to give it to you while we were on our trip… But now seems like a good time. You’re having cramps, right? Doesn’t chocolate help with it?” Gon asked, a little lost. Kurapika sniffled, smiling and pressing a soft kiss to the younger’s forehead. 

“Yes, it does. Thank you so much, Gon.” He took the box and carefully opened it before taking a sweet delicate out and pushing it between his lips. All of his anxiety disappeared as they chatted, laughed, and simply had fun being together. 

The pure love and affection he received from Gon was enough to know that he was fine just being himself.


	8. Take Some Time To Smell The Roses Ch.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should only be one or two more chapters after this until we wrap it up!

When morning crawled up around the corner Kite naturally awoke as well. His back was aching a little from the awkward position and other parts of him were sore as well, but for the most part he was okay. 

However, he noticed a ball of white fluff resting on his chest. He gently brushed aside the hairs, stiffening up when he realized he had just made intimate contact with a chimera ant. 

She didn’t wake up though, she merely stretched out more on top of him, a few bones giving a satisfying pop. After a few minutes passed, and Kite regained a normal heart rate, he relaxed a little and studied the creature’s face while it was so close. She was remarkably beautiful. Her species that was! Not the actual creature as an individual, of course… 

Kite blushed a little, not wanting to think of anything else for this monster except resentment. He couldn’t really help it though. Her cheeks were cute and looked squishy, her lips perfectly pouty, and her eyes were mesmerizing when they were wide and curious. 

How strange… The first time he had seem those yellow and orange-ish eyes he had been terrified and figured his life was about to end… And now, he found himself entranced by their unique beauty. ‘I wonder if any other ant has eyes like those…’ He thought to himself as his companion shifted once more. 

She yawned, quite cutely in Kite’s opinion, and blinked her eyes open slowly. Neferpitou raised her head a little, one strand of Kite’s long hair was resting along the bridge of her nose. 

“Morning…” She muttered, obviously drowsy from just waking up. A small blush rose to the older’s pale cheeks. They were extremely close, her hands resting on his chest and his hands brushing against her hips. 

Kite worried she could feel his heart beating erratically, never mind that, she could probably hear it. “We’re filthy… We need to bathe.” Pitou mumbled, sitting up, causing the silver strand to slide off and fall gently onto Kite’s chest. 

He blushed, quickly grabbing her hips and tried to move her aside. Off of his lap. She wouldn’t budge. “What are you doing?” She asked, tilting her head. 

Kite’s face was beat red by now, he hadn’t ever had to deal with a woman before, especially this close, and he didn’t want to come off as pervy. He struggled ever harder. “I-I uh… W-well you shouldn’t be there.”

“Where?”

“… O-on my lap…”

“And why not?” Her ears perked up a little as she rested her rough hands on his lower abdomen, making him stiffen up a little. “Because we…” He glanced away, trying to quickly think of a reason that the ant would listen to. 

“We need to get moving. You said the other ants would be looking for us, right?” She gave a small nod of her head. “Then we’ve spent too long here already. I know that the dirt and muck has probably covered most of our scent, but you Chimera Ants know the area like the back of your hands.” He paused, blushing more as he gently grabbed her hands and lifted them from his stomach. 

She sighed. “I suppose you’re right. That does make sense.” She paused then giggled, smiling softly. 

“You humans are so tricky and smart!” After that she stood, separating their conjoined hands, and walked a few steps away from him. He sat up as she started to stretch, running a muddy hand through his hair then immediately regretting it. 

He felt filthy. Pitou perked up a bit after doing her stretches and pointed. “I can hear a waterfall coming from that way. We can wash off there then continue on.” She said and Kite knew it wasn’t an option, not like he was against the idea but Pitou’s authority was something they would have to work on. 

So they started their walk, neither of them really finding anything to talk about. After having rested for so long Kite was able to walk for himself, pointing out certain plants and bugs. Pitou was surprised when she found some amusement in his actions, confused when she caught herself listening eagerly and smiling. 

She didn’t care about these weak insects, or the dying plants. None of them mattered to her, but this strange man just made it interesting. His eyes would light up, and that special tug at his lips made her stomach feel weird. She wondered what human emotion this was.


	9. Take Some Time To Smell The Roses Ch.6

Deciding to not say anything they continued walking peacefully, having to pause every once in a while when Kite found something interesting. “This one is a Lime-lemon Eater. Obviously from the name it eats mostly limes and lemons. But the coloration on it is magnificent, never before have I seen any artist be able to use these types of greens and yellows. Nature truly is the most talented painter.” 

Neferpitou hummed contently from his monologue, walking over to him where he squatted. 

She tilted her head, her tail swaying back and forth. “Oh! And this one,” he moved a long piece of hair out of his face. “This one is a Lunar Syhpo.” He paused and watched as it slowly approached the Lime-Lemon Eater. “Normally, these bugs are natural enemies of the other. But it seems these two are getting along…” He stared at the two insects that seemed to nestle each other. 

Pitou quirked her brow and gently nudged Kite’s shoulder with her own. “What are you called, then? Are you a sub-species?” Kite chuckled softly then went silent. He had never told her his name. Well, it made sense. She hadn’t asked, and he didn’t particularly want her to know. She rested her chin in her palm. 

“Do you not know?” She asked softly, eyes large and beautiful and full of curiosity. He chuckled. “Even though I’m flattered you think I’m unique enough to be a sub-species, no. Maybe we can get to know each other later… Once we’re not being chased by your kind.” Kite said softly, standing back up and adjusting his hat. Pitou followed his action then began walking back towards the waterfall. 

After about a half hour of walking they reached the small waterfall. It was beautiful. Kite stared in awe as the water crashed down into the small lake. Then, a rustle of clothing made him look at his Chimera companion. His face exploded into a dark red and he quickly looked away, covering his mouth from the shock. 

Neferpitou was unbuttoning her shirt, sliding it off with no hesitation. She took her pants off along with her leggings, and shoes. Kite’s entire neck and face were a dark cherry red. Pitou looked over at him curiously. “You aren’t taking your clothes off? We need to wash.” She tilted her head, stalking over to him and tugging on the back of his sweater. 

Kite stiffened up, spinning around and swatting at her hands. Of course, she wasn’t covering herself. And of course, he accidentally looked. He coughed and glanced away, the image seared into his memory. It took all of his will power to not look back. Pitou pouted a little, furrowing her brows cutely.

“What? You said it yourself, we need to get clean.” Kite nodded and took a deep breath before letting it out. Just don’t make it weird. He tried to keep that in his head as he faced her. It’s just a girl. Just a very, very, attractive girl. “I’m sorry, you go ahead. I’ll join you in a second.” 

Neferpitou smiled and nodded then walked away, sliding into the water. Kite closed his eyes then took off his clothes, joining her in the pool of cool water. She hummed softly as she rubbed her arms and shoulders, dunking her head underwater before popping back up again. Water made her hair cling to her skin, tickling her nose and cheeks. 

Long, silvery white hair floated around him in spirals, making Pitou look over in awe. It was mesmerizing to her, so she walked over to him, approaching from behind like the predator she was. Kite began to gently run his fingers through the tangles in his hair until his hand met someone else’s and he froze, stiffening up as those strong fingers entwined with his. Pitou, with all of her ungodly strength, gently pulled him back until his lower back was pressed against her chest. Kite sucked in a breath as she carefully squeezed his hands like when they first met. 

“I want to know, human.” She said quietly, nuzzling her nose into his wet hair. “What they call you.” She clarified, pulling him closer. 

The water gently lapped at Kite’s hips as he closed his eyes, gently squeezing back. “We shouldn’t become attached.” Kite said coldly. He didn’t mean it. Neferpitou chuckled softly, another emotion bubbling in her throat. 

“You know, for a human that I couldn’t kill, I don’t think I could ever let you go…” She muttered, pulling his hands closer to her body. 

“… Kite. My name is Kite.” He admitted, his long hair swirling around her torso, gently moving along with the small ripples. The cat-like Chimera let go of his hands, only to move her hands to his waist and gently turn him around to face her. “I am called Neferpitou. Pitou for short.” She smiled softly up at him. Kite’s heart started beating faster and faster. Pitou trailed her hands up to cup his jawline, eyes softening. “Kite, what is pain?” She asked, frowning a little. “Pain?”

“Yes. I don’t think I’ve experienced it before I met you.”

“But I haven’t hurt you…” He looked down at her quizzically. She removed her hands, putting one palm over her heart. “It hurts…. So bad. I don’t understand.” It was almost a whisper. Kite furrowed his brows a bit. “I don’t think you have heart problems…” She couldn’t, she seemed so healthy. 

“It’s only when I’m with you. Why are you hurting me, Kite?” His name on her tongue was bittersweet. Kite frowned a little. “Pitou, I’m not hurting you, I haven’t done anything.” He gently laid his hands on her shoulders. She sniffled. “I don’t like being part human… They’re so complicated… I have never felt these things, I don’t understand, Kite please-!” She begged, getting cut off. 

“Shh… Neferpitou, it’s ok…” He shushed softly, leaning down a little and pulling her close; her warm skin pressing against his. He shouldn’t, he knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help it. “I’ll… Help you. One emotion at a time. I doubt you’ll be leaving me anytime soon so…” He chuckled softly, moving some hair out of her face. She looked up at him, tears building up at the corners of her beautiful reddening eyes. 

“I’ll try my hardest, ok?” Why was he making such a commitment to this monster? But as she nodded and hugged him tightly, the tears spilling over, he felt like he knew. Kite wrapped his pale arms around her narrow shoulders, smiling softly at the mess he had gotten himself into. 

“Kite… Your heart.” She sniffed, wiping her nose. 

“What about it?” He asked softly, tilting his head a little while looking down at her. She looked up, meeting his fond gaze. 

“It’s beating fast like mine.”


	10. Take Some Time To Smell The Roses Ch.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the big question comes into play... What is love?

After the awkward bathing they got dressed and began to head out again. 

Neferpitou learned more about insects and plants, and Kite learned more about Neferpitou. 

They were both relaxed by each other’s presence and the warm weather. Kite’s now clean hair gently flowed behind him. free from dirt and muck. Pitou seemed energetic, her hands held behind her back as she bounced with each step. 

Of course, however, Kite’s track of thought didn’t stay positive forever. The gloomy thoughts trailed to Pitou, and how he was going to help her with all of these new feelings. He had never raised a child before, so this was going to take some improvising. The sky was bright with plentiful white fluffy clouds, so why not start now? It wasn’t like they had a specific place they were going to. 

He reached over and gently tugged on her sleeve, coming to a stop. Pitou glanced at him, quirking a brow. 

“Hm?” She sounded, wondering why they stopped. 

“I want to show you something.” He spoke, trailing his hand down her arm to her wrist and gently tugging. 

She followed without any restraint. 

When Kite found a small clear spot, he stopped. “Lay down on your back, please.” He instructed softly, doing the same. Neferpitou carefully copied his movements, a little wary. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm sun on his skin and the occasional cool breeze. “Have you felt happiness before?” He asked, crossing his arms behind his head. Pitou pouted in thought, trying to recall any such moment. “I believe so.”

“When was it?” 

“Soon after I was born.” She muttered, closing her eyes to recall the memories better. 

“I was able to prepare to serve the king, and that made me happy. Also I picked apart a human’s brain, that was quite enjoyable as well.” She grinned. Kite held back a small shudder.

“But what else? Something that really makes you happy, not loyalty, and nothing…. Gruesome.” He tried, attempting to lead the ant the right way. Pitou sighed. “Well that’s a hard one. But, I suppose the happiest I’ve been in my lifetime so far was with you.” Kite blushed a little, opening his eyes to stare at her. She continued keeping hers shut, her posture relaxed and welcoming. 

He swallowed a small lump in his throat. “With me…?” He questioned. She opened her large beautiful eyes to stare back at him. “Mhmm. You’re nice and thoughtful, and I suppose you’re my first friend.” She smiled and it nearly took Kite’s breath away. 

“You’ve made me happy as well, Pitou.” He confessed quietly. Watching the ant as she changed from a soldier to an independent person was amazing. 

“Well,” Kite cleared his throat. “It seems that you have fear and happiness down.” He noted, relaxing again and closing his eyes. “Naturally other emotions will come into play, such as loneliness and surprise. But there are some tricky ones.”

“Like what?” She asked, still keeping her eyes on him. 

“Love is something that most humans struggle with.”

“… Love?” She questioned, ears giving a little twitch. Kite gave a small nod. “It’s nothing I’m too… Interested… In. But it’s important in the everyday lives of humans.”

“Can I love?” Pitou asked and Kite was afraid of the answer. He worried his lip a little. “I’m not sure. I think it’s possible, though.” Pitou pouted. “But what is love?” She asked, pressing forward. “Love is, in a simple way of putting it, when there’s someone special to you and you want to keep them close. You want to keep them safe and away from harm.” He nearly whispered, the words dancing off his tongue. His heart grew heavy from the subject. “Oh… Like how I keep you safe?” She asked. Kite’s heart sped up a little. “I-I suppose…” 

“And like how I want to be near you?” She continued. Kite only gave a small nod. She smiled. “Love doesn’t seem too complicated.” 

Kite chuckled. “It’s more than just that. There’s different types of love, relationships, things can go wrong, very complicated.” He adjusted his hat, remembering why he chose to stay single all these years. 

“There’s different types?” She turned onto her side to face him. Kite nodded. “It’s all too much to explain in one day. It’s something that you just know and feel.” He yawned before looking up at the clouds above, trying to make out shapes and forms. “How do I know when I feel it?” She questioned, looking up at the sky with him. Kite took a deep breath in, then let it out.

 

“You’ll just know.”

Kite knew.


	11. Take Some Time To Smell The Roses Ch.8 (Finale)

Finally, they crossed the border. Soon enough there would be a small town and they could get their bearings. Kite sighed, wiping some sweat off his brow as they walked on. Pitou was quiet, her gaze glued to the dirt below her. 

“Neferpitou, do you sense any of the Chimera’s nearby?” Kite asked, glancing back at her. She continued looking down and gave a small shake of her head. Something seemed off about her, Kite hoped she wasn’t in shock from everything that’s happened. The grass tickled at their ankles, Kite’s hair gently flowing with the breeze. 

“Kite.” She started as they reached another forest. He turned around, pausing. 

“Is there something wrong, Pitou?” He asked. She frowned a little, taking a deep breath and walking up to him, nestling her nose into his chest. “I don’t feel good.” She confessed, reaching up and gripping his sweater. 

He glanced away, settling his hands on her waist. “Maybe you’re hungry…” He tilted his head, raising his hands and cupping her face. She smiled softly, leaning into his touch. Kite couldn’t help but smile as well. “You need to tell me these things. If you don’t you won’t feel good.” He chastised fondly. She nodded, smiling more. “I will.” 

“Now… What are we going to feed you?” He hummed, dropping his hands from her face. She pouted and looked around as her stomach growled. “Do you think you can… hunt?” He asked, quirking a brow. She turned to look at him, a little surprised. 

“You want me to hunt? But I thought you didn’t like me hunting people?” Kite frowned, looking a little startled. “No! I meant animals like deer and cow!” He quickly explained. Pitou’s mouth formed an “o” before she giggled and nodded. “That makes more sense.” Kite blushed a little. How could a Chimera Ant be so cute? Pitou separated from Kite then stretched. 

“Can you make it back in a few hours?” He asked softly. 

Neferpitou glanced back at him and smirked with a nod. “Mhmm~! Don’t worry about me, sweet Kite!” She announced before running off into the thicker woods. Kite blushed, sitting down and rubbing at his shoulder which was still a little sore. 

Pitou had a successful hunt, she caught two rabbits, and a small fox looking animal. Once she found her way back, she stared. Kite was peacefully sleeping, his hat to his side and his bangs covering half of his face. She slowly walked up to him then got down on all four, depositing the dead animals at Kite’s feet. She sat up, proud- her tail swishing back and forth. 

“Kite~!” She chimed, waking him up. He yawned softly before looking down at the weight on his feet, jumping a little from the surprise. She giggled, tilting her head a little. “Ready to eat?” She asked. Kite calmed down, picking his hat up and putting it back on. He gently moved aside the carcasses. “I am, but we need wood.” He stood up, stretching a little. She pouted and gathered the small animals in her arms before standing up as well. “We do?”

“For a fire.” Kite explained. Then he understood her confusion. She was a Chimera Ant, didn’t they eat all of their food raw? He scratched the back of his neck. “Well, humans can’t process raw meat, so we have to cook it.” He explained, taking a few steps and beginning to collect a few leaves and broken branches. “Really?” Pitou asked in wonder, following him. “Mhmm.”

“Wow, humans seem so weak.” She hummed in thought. He chuckled. “We’re probably the most stubborn and relentless things on Earth, nothing can stop us.” Kite corrected, glancing at her from over his shoulder and smiling. She paused, blinking a few times before smiling. “Yes, I think you’re right.” 

She felt her heart speeding up as she stared into the eyes of this beautiful human. Beautiful. She wanted to express this with words, and it caused a slight confusion within her. Expressing words was something she didn’t need much during her time with the ants. 

She wanted to express so many things around him. Pitou watched as he gathered more resources then laid them out in a small clearing. He then picked up a stick and pressed it on a larger one, holding it between his palms and twisting. Well, this was sure a weird thing. Kite seemed focus on his task as Pitou crouched down next to him, staring at the sticks with curiosity. 

Then, a fire lit. Pitou gasped, quickly grabbing onto Kite’s shoulder and pulling him close. He blushed a little and glanced at her. She stared intensely, tail flicking back and forth. “Neferpitou?” He asked softly, gently shaking her shoulder. She blinked and looked at him like a child who just watched a magic trick and couldn’t understand it. “How did you…?” She trailed off, glancing back at the bright fire. Kite chuckled and took some of the dead animals, looking them over. 

“Mind skinning these for me?” He asked her. She nodded, a little dazed, and did as he asked. Once Kite cooked the rabbits (he gave the fox to her so she could eat it raw) they ate and went to sleep. Well, Kite did. For some reason Pitou couldn’t. 

She tossed and turned, digging her nails into the ground in frustration. Kite sighed in his sleep, turning on his side and shifting a little. She stared at him longingly, releasing the Earth. 

“Kite.” She mumbled. He stirred a little, but stayed asleep. 

“Kite.” She said a little louder, turning onto her side to face him and shaking his shoulder a little. He groaned softly before waking up, blinking slowly at her. Kite yawned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up a little. “Pitou, what’s wrong?” He asked groggily, the stars shining brightly above them like the night they first met. 

“I can’t sleep.” She whined, scooting a little closer. He quirked a brow. “Why? Is there something on your mind?” He asked worriedly, unable to not grow affections for the young ant. She nodded, but didn’t give an explanation. “So, what is it?”

“You’re so beautiful.” She whispered softly, staring at him lovingly. He blushed a little. “I’m what?”

“You’re so beautiful.” Neferpitou repeated, sitting up and leaning forward, carding her fingers through his hair. He bit his lip, stiffening up a little. “…P-Pitou…?” His voice was shaky but he couldn’t help leaning into the touch. She smiled and cupped his cheek with her other hand, moving closer. “Kite… You love me, right?” She asked. 

Kite’s face went red and he stared at her with large eyes. “P-Pitou, what are you saying?” He asked, a little frantic. She frowned a little, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you, Kite. I wanted to express it. But I’m worried that you don’t love me, and you might leave me.” She closed her eyes, sniffling a little. 

Kite felt his throat tighten up, a burning sensation spreading. “Neferpitou, I don’t think you understand.” He didn’t know why he was trying to dissuade her, considering he was feeling the same way. “My heart is pounding, Kite.” She looking up at him with loneliness in her bright eyes. “I can hear yours pounding too.” 

“Pitou, it’s impossible.” He tried to deny. She shook her head. “I want to walk with you, for as long as possible.” She sniffled again and smiled. Kite noticed that her eyes were starting to water. “I want to walk with my beautiful Kite for the rest of my life. Can I at least have that?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Pitou… We can walk together. And I won’t leave you.” He promised with a whisper, cupping the back of her head and bringing it down to his chest. He kissed the top of her head shyly before giving her a warm and tight embrace. “Pitou?”

“Yes, Kite?” She hugged him back tightly.   
“I love you too.” He smiled softly. She nuzzled her nose into his chest. “How do you express love?” She asked. “There are many different ways, usually you just do what you feel.” He tried to explain. She tried to understand, but it was difficult. “Now, let’s go back to sleep, Pitou.” He murmured against her head and gently laid them both down. She sighed and tried to sleep, a few worrying thoughts lingering in her head. But eventually they both fell asleep. 

And then tomorrow came.

Things started off normal until Kite noticed a certain Chimera Ant getting a little… Shaky. She was constantly picking at her nails, hugging herself, and pulling at her hair even. Once again, Kite grew concerned. She looked like she was close to crying. But they were so close, Kite could sense other nen users nearby. 

He gently grabbed her shoulder, making her jump a little. “Neferpitou, what’s wrong?” He asked softly, carefully turning her to face him. She wiped at her eyes and didn’t look at him. “Pitou?”

“It’s never going to work out, is it?” She asked sadly, her muscles rigid and tense. He frowned a little. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not human, so I can’t love you right.” She sobbed out. “I’m an Ant, I can’t love.” She began to cry. Kite frowned more, pulling her close and tilting her face up. He gently wiped her tears away. “Pitou… It’s fine, I love you just the way you are.” He tried to comfort her. “R-Really?” She asked, gripping his sweater tightly. “Yes, Pitou. I know things are strange now… But I said I was going to walk with you forever, didn’t I?” He smiled a little, tilting his head. She gave a little nod. 

Kite hesitated before leaning down a little. “I’ll show you how to love.” He promised before closing his eyes and leaning down more, kissing her softly. She stiffened up, holding onto him tighter and staring wide eyed. He pulled back after a few seconds, a hint of blush on his cheeks. 

She smiled soon after, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed him with all she had, squeezing her eyes shut. 

Kite could feel the smile against his lips, and he couldn’t help but return it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end of the Take Some Time To Smell The Roses story. I put a lot of work and hours into this, so I really hope I didn't disappoint too many of you.


End file.
